Pojken som inte visste om att han var prins
by Yuri Nikiferof
Summary: Det här är en berättelse som jag har skrivit själv. Hoppas ni tycker om den. Kopiera inte denna berättelse utan tillåtelse utav mig!


_Det var en stormig höstnatt i kungariket Redmond, kungen av landet satt och grät i sitt slott._

 _Hans fru hade fött en son dagen tidigare men tyvärr blev drottningen mycket sjuk bara några timmar efter födseln. Slottets läkare hade gjort allt i sin makt för att rädda henne men förgäves för slutligen avled deras så älskade drottning._

 _Eftersom gamla fiender fått nyss om prinsens födelse var kungen nu till råga på allt tvungen att skicka iväg sin ende tronarvinge och son till grannlandet Celtic._

 _Två dagar dagsfärd härifrån med skepp._

 _Han hade gjort upp ett avtal med sin gamle vän Sir Gustav som var baron över Celtic för flera år sedan att om kungen fick en son och hot skulle uppstå skulle han få skicka ditt pojken i sällskap av en trogen tjänare._

 _Kungen hade valt ut Diana en gammal tjänare som varit hans trogna tjänare i snart tjugofem år._

 _Hon var en snäll gammal dam hon skulle passa bra som pojken mormor under resan._

 _Pojken kommer få behålla sitt namn sa han till Diana det är Nikolas Silverlöv._

 _Diana nickade hon skulle få ändra om pojkens efternamn lite för att sänka misstankar om att han var kronprins._

 _Han gav även en pergamentrulle till Diana._

 _Den skulle hon ge Sir Gustav._

 _Sir Gustav var baron av Celtic._

 _Celtic var ett relativt stort landskap så ingen skulle lägga märke till nykomlingarna den första tiden men eftersom kungen bestämt att pojken skulle få stanna där i sjutton år så skulle Diana få låtsas var på jakt efter jobb. Det var inte ovanligt att människor ofta var på jakt efter jobb. Tidigt i gryningen hade skeppet lättat ankar och lämnat den lilla kajen. Inte ett ord skulle sägas om prinsens resa till Celtic. Risken för att ryktet skulle sprida sig var stor. Det var det sista kungen ville._

 _Under dom kommande sjutton åren skulle pojken få lära sig läsa, skriva, fäktas och rida. Sir Edward skulle bli han lärare i fäktning och ridning. Sir Edward hade gett pojken hästen Diaval när dom båda bara var tre år, han ville att pojken och hästen skapade ett speciellt band så att dom båda skulle veta vilken den andras styrka eller svaghet var._

 _När Nikolas var fjorton år var han redan så duktig att han en dag utan ansträngning slog värjan ur sin lärares hand. Det lätta vapnet slog i marken med spetsen först._

 _Sir Edward nickade uppmuntrande han skulle få ta till hårdare tag vilket visade sig vara lättare sagt än gjort._

 _En dag då Nikolas två dagar senare skulle fylla sjutton hade Sir Edward bjudit in landet bästa svärdsfäktare. Tillsammans med Sir Edward var dom elva stycken som väntade på honom när han kom ridande den dagen. Nikolas band upp Diaval blad dom andra hästarna._

 _\- Sir Edward vill du förklara vad dessa män gör här._

 _\- Dom ska försöka slå dig i fäktning._

 _\- Dom kan ju alltid försöka. Sa Nikolas och log._

 _\- Bli inte för kaxig nu. Sa Sir Edward varnande._

 _Den första han mötte var en kraftig storvuxen man. Nikolas klarade honom och nio män till ganska enkelt. Nu var det bara den sista mannen kvar han var en ganska liten tanig sak inte så kraftig som hans tidigare motståndare hade varit._

 _Men när dom började sin kamp märkte Nikolas snabbt att Sir Filip som mannen hette var mycket snabb._

 _Nikolas tappade kontrollen över situationen till en början men ganska snart fick han kontroll på den igen. Han gjorde ett snabbt anfall mot sin motståndare._

 _Detta resulterade i att Sir Filip överraskades av det plötsliga anfallet._

 _Nikolas tog tillfället i akt att av beväpna sin motståndare._

 _Nikolas slog med änden av sitt svärd i huvudet på Sir Filip detta resulterade i att han tappade sitt svärd. Nikolas snurrade snabbt in sin klinga i Sir Filips svärd som låg på marken och svingade sedan iväg sin motståndares svärd så att det slog in i närmaste trädstam. Kraften i kastet var stor nog för att svärdet skulle sätta sig fast i trädet._

 _Sir Filip var lite omtöcknad efter smällen av Nikolas hårda smäll mot hans huvud han blinkade lite och då kände han att något var fel han rörde inte huvudet en centimeter. När han såg bättre kunde han se Nikolas som höll sitt svärd några centimeter ifrån hans hals._

 _-Ger du upp?_

 _-Jag har fått mer än nog._

 _Nikolas satte tillbaka sitt svärd i bältet och hjälte Sir Filip upp på fötter._

 _-Du min unge man är bra, jag har mött många bra svärdsfäktare genom åren men du är nog den allra bästa ut av dom._

 _-Du är mycket vänlig Sir Filip men jag är fortfarande lärling jag har mycket kvar att lära._

 _-Jag är tror dessvärre inte det Nikolas. Sa Sir Edward_

 _Nikolas vände sig hastigt om mot Sir Edward när han hörde detta._

 _-Vad menar du med det Edward?_

 _-Jag menar att jag har nog inget mer jag kan lära dig du och Diaval är oskiljaktiga och oslagbara och du är den bästa svärdsfäktare eleven jag någonsin har haft, vad mer kan jag lära dig?_

 _-Men..._

 _-Inga men och förresten så letar lady Diana efter dig hon har något hon vill tala om för dig._

 _-Jaha adjö då mina herrar._

 _Nikolas bugade och slängde sig sedan upp i sadeln på Diaval._

 _Han ville bara storma därifrån i full galopp men han lät bli han visste att Diaval bara skulle fråga om något var på tok det orkade han inte med just nu han visste att Diaval skulle vinna den diskussionen hans häst lyckades alltid få sista ordet._

 _Han skrittade in i den lilla byn._

 _Byborna hälsade på honom när dom såg han komma._

 _Han hälsade tillbaka innan han styrde Diaval mot baron Gustavs slott._

 _Slottsvakten hälsade glatt på honom när han kom det var Nikolas favorit vakt Daniel som stod vid vindbryggan._

 _Nikolas hälsade glatt på honom innan han red över vindbryggan och in på borggården. Stall pojken kom genast springande när Nikolas kom in på borggården. Nikolas brukade själv ta han om Diaval men när han hade det lite svårt att hinna med att pyssla om sin häst mellan lektionerna lät han pojken ta hästen._

 _-Vill du att jag ryktar honom åt dig?_

 _-Gör det är du snäll._

 _Pojken ledde iväg Diaval till stallet när Nikolas suttit av och klappade om honom._

 _Nikolas gick genast upp till sitt rum som låg på kärn tornets andra våning på våningen över låg baron Gustavs rum Nikolas skulle gå till honom senare. Nikolas öppnade dörren till rummet och såg att Diana satt i en av stolarna i rummet. Han gick in och stängde dörren efter sig._

 _-Diana, Sir Edward sa att du letade efter mig._

 _-Ja det gjorde jag det är något jag tänkte tala om för dig._

 _Hon bad Nikolas att sätta sig i stolen framför henne. Nikolas gjorde som hon bad om och satte sig ner och tittade sedan på Diana. När Diana såg att han lyssnade började hon prata._

 _-Det är något du bör veta Nikolas._

 _-Vad är det Diana?_

 _Nikolas kände sig illa till mods han tyckte inte riktigt om tonfallet i Dianas röst._

 _-Vi lämnar Celtic i morgon tidigt i gryningen._

 _-Va..Varför?_

 _-Du ska åka hem._

 _-Vad menar du med det vi bor ju här._

 _-Nej ditt riktiga hem är kungariket Redmond._

 _-Redmond?_

 _-Du förstår du är ingen vanlig pojke du är prins._

 _-Pr-prins, men vad är det du talar om?_

 _-Att du är Kung Harolds son Nikolas Silverlöv._

 _Ledsen för cliffhangern men det här allt jag har än så länge._

 _Bör jag fortsätta?!_

 _Skriv till mig om ni vill ha resten._

 _Vill mer än tio personer ha en fortsättning så skriver jag en men det lär ta tid._

 _Funderar även på att översätta den till engelska._

 _Här gäller samma regel som på fortsättningen av berättelsen._

 _Jag är inte jätteduktig på hur jag ska skriva berättelser så det är därför denna historien ser ut som den gör._


End file.
